You Can't Leave Me
by Meeca-Myiozaki
Summary: Riku is convinced that Sora has replaced him. Sora needs to prove to Riku that he needs him to stay with him. Can he do it? Will he be to late? M yoai Riku/Sora. Setting alley to district tree in transverse town. ONE-SHOT


Sorry I had to write this the idea was bothering me. I was playing the game for the umteenth time and watched the cut scene where Riku is being told Sora replaced him. I thought this would be good. I hope you guys like it.

**WARNING:** boyxboy, yoai, don't like don't read. M for a reason. Riku/Sora One-Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts I just love to play the games.**

Footsteps clamored through the deserted street. "Riku no!" A brunette boy called. "Please Riku no! Don't leave don't make me loose you again!" The boy head his hand out as he ran after Riku. The boy with silver hair turned.

"Sora give me a reason to stay. You've replaced me." Sora finally reached Riku and wrapped his arms around the taller teens torso, tears running down his face as he clutched to Riku.

"No Riku, I haven't. No one could replace you. No one. Ever." Sora sobbed as Riku tentatively put his arms around his dearest friend.

"Sora, I'm not going to stay and watch you get pulled and pushed and hugged and loved by other people while I sit in the corner wishing I was the only one giving you that attention. I'm not going to sit in darkness while you stand my only light getting farther and farther away as another tries to win your affection." Riku hugged the younger teen tightly. "I sorry but I have to leave."

"No! No!No! Riku you're not leaving me! Not again! Not EVER!"Riku looked at Sora.

"Prove to me I'm not leaving." Sora stopped and hesitated. He looked at the slim, tall handsome man before him wondering how to proceed. "See you don't care." Yet as he finished his sentence he felt hesitant lips touch his own. His eyes grew wide as Sora pressed his lips more and more desperately against his.

"You're not leaving me." Sora whispered pulling away. Sora's crystal blue eyes locked with Riku's eyes. Riku stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him into a deep kiss. Riku opened his mouth a little and Sora did the same their tongues met in the middle and started to dance. Riku tilted his head to the left and pulled Sora closer, deepening the kiss. Riku explored the brunette's mouth eagerly. Wanting to know every inch and memorize the bittersweet taste of the boy he'd loved since the day the met on Destiny Isle.

The two separated for air. "I love you." Sora panted looking at Riku with half lidded eyes. Riku pinned Sora to the wall of the deserted road and pulled the shorter man up to him to kiss him passionately. Riku moved from Sora's lips to his neck and started to bite and suck on the spot that connects the neck and shoulder. Sora moaned and threaded one of his hands into Riku's hair as he was pleasured.

Riku loved the sound of his soon to be lover moaning. He bit Sora's ear lobe. "Gawd I want you. I need you Sora." He whispered huskily into his ear. Sora shivered and bit Riku's neck.

"Then take me." Riku smiled and pulled Sora's shirt off and his own. Riku attacked one of the pink nipples as he removed Sora's pants. Riku saw the door next to them and knew no one lived there. He picked up Sora, kissing him with ferocity and opened the door kicked the boys clothes in and carrying him in. he closed the door and place Sora on the bed. Riku quickly removed his pants and sat on the bed.

Before he could do much Sora leaned down and took his erection into his mouth. Riku gasped. "Oh Gawd." he groaned as Sora moved up and down with his moth, scrapping his teeth gently against his foreskin. Sora hummed around his length, Riku clutched to the sheets and felt him getting close. He pushed Sora on his back and put three fingers in front of him. "Suck." The key-blade wielder did not have to be told twice and started to suck on the fingers, coating them in saliva.

Deeming them wet enough Riku took them and pushed one finger into Sora's entrance. "Ah." Sora gasped and wiggled a bit as Riku slid his finger in and out. He added another finger and started scissoring his best friend. "Ahhh!" Sora cried and clutched on to Riku's shoulders. "Ri-ku...take me pleeese." Sora panted as Riku pushed his fingers in.

Riku captured the boy's lips in a deep kiss as he spread Sora's legs and wrapped the boy's legs around his waist. He positioned himself at Sora's entrance. Riku pushed in and Sora cried out in pain. Biting his lip as Riku went in to the hilt. Riku stopped moving and waited for Sora hissing him all over and teasing his hard-on trying to distract him from the pain. Sora nodded and Riku pulled out slowly and thrust back in. "Ah Sora.." he moaned as he started to thrust into the boy beneathe him faster and faster. Sora cried out Riku's name in ecstasy.

"Rik-ah-u I'm AH! I'm cumming!" he cried as he came on their chests. Riku felt Sora tighten around him and he moaned Sora's name as he released his seed into Sora. Riku collapsed next to Sora and pulled Sora close to him. He could see his semen start to seep out of his lover. "I love you Riku."

Riku kissed Sora gently, "I love you too."

Comment if you liked it. I may write more if you do love you all =]

Aria


End file.
